Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Professional1990111
Summary: The 2nd great war destroyed the empire and now with no other strong forces left to contend with themselves the Thalmor founded a tryanical tamrielic empire at the expense of every innocent citizen. Now Syliix Caerellius the last son of the dead empire bloodline and is sold into slavery to further dishearten his people. Now Syliix, is forced into political cat and mouse for Tamriel.


The Empire of cyrodiil a fortified bastion against the corrupted Aldmeri dominion now laid fractured and equally broken under the Altmer's assault. There was no disputed power opposed to them now and the Thalmor's cruelty crept over the land like horrifying plague, rumours of post war cruelties were no longer discredited and more than most were taken for fact. Skyrim, Hamerfell, High rock, Orsinium, Morrowind and any other disunited faction or peoples were trampled on by Dominion boots with reckless abandon. The frightful reign of the great king of Tamriel, Callcanno the undoubted exterminator was detested across the lands and has continued for an entire bloodied year as numerous revolts have been methodically with the most ghastly ways imaginable. This is the present day Tamriel an anathema to its otherwise previously 'peaceful state', the gods have abandoned the world to its eventual demise and the disfigured Daedra had taken an increased interest in the grief ridden continent. Although now a young man awakens from a nightmare ridden _'rest'_ …

With the vessel shaking violently against the waves sleep was a much valued commodity among the ships residents. Groggily I silently cursed as the wooden floorboard didn't offer much needed support for my back as I tenderly shifted to a more comfortable position, The Thalmor bastards 'couldn't' even supply a cot to any of the ships non-Altmer occupants. The cell door's lock whined in discouraged complaint as a key was forcefully shoved into itself.

A long high pitched sound if the door opening was the only entity between me and a much loved 'disciplinary' action. Sarcasm was all that kept me afloat these days and making jokes out of my own misfortune was truly pitiful it appeared. Two forceful hands on my sunken shoulders solemnly brought me back into reality and as I expected was also accompanied by a painful uppercut to my bruised chest I noisily grunted in pain and forced a sly smile "Come on bigshot I expected more this time you're getting rusty buddy" I proclaimed proudly.

An Altmer male dressed in typical dominion armour grinned wildly "As much as I would have _loved_ to fulfil your wish, it appears other individuals have desire your _company_ " He spat the last word out leaving me with a pretty good indication that he would have simply considered killing me than to acquire my much respected services as a "Free spirited domestic servant". The surprise of whom desired my services were thoroughly ruined, I _knew_ who bought me and every part and fibre of my being prayed that the dominion slave boat was lengthily delayed in every way or form possible.

I was never a blessed human being or even somewhat lucky, and every forlorn shred of dignity of mine was vehemently tossed aside as I a cultured man was leisurely dragged to the inevitable. Almost empty looks from my fellow captives held only a sympathetic sadness as they comprehensively knew their days were also numbered. When sun had hit my dreary eyes I systematically closed them, as the heated sun of Alinor showed no form of compassion to failed royalty.

The feeling of being throw down to the deck of the vessel once had again brought me back into actuality, two decorated armoured boots planted themselves in front of me. "Syliix Caerellius, last son of the destroyed imperial throne and now favourably, for your own _wellbeing_ of course my household's new worker!" the newly announced voice was filled with limitless malice and dark sarcasm, I am by all rights a dead man. Although I knew better lifting my head I sported an angry glare with as much hatred as I could muster, I wish I _was_ a dead man. Callcanno simply laughed while shifting his mass towards his assembled guards and gestured towards me with little to no consideration, his guards respectfully bowed in silent understanding before violently rushing towards me. A heavy pain pulsed through my head as my vision blackened as a substantial blow from a swords hilt did its magic as not long after I blissfully slid into the welcoming unconsciousness.

Being the recently crowned princess of the Tamrielic throne had already fashioned the public's severe hatred for herself the very _loved_ and _gifted_ Aylianna, I scoffed amusedly. Thankfully for my own safety and troubled conscience the confusion that dispersed through the masses of Tamriel hurriedly ushered one question: Why isn't she like her own father? Aylianna's methods, my methods were in all aspects the complete and utter opposite of my flawed father. I openly or rather publicly helped defuse many of the common public's problems much at my father's infuriation. I heartily sighed before gently settling down the quill in its rightful position, another food ration to be hastily supplied to recently neglected towns and cities.

The resources supplied to food requisition and supply routes was miniscule to say the least, before the second great war the Aldmeri dominion had less than three times the accumulated funds and now we supply less than half we used too! Anger graced my Altmer features again at my _father's_ self-righteous and unsurprisingly illogical or just plain out right stupid actions. He was an over fanatical believer of highborn supremacy even against his own kin and had personally signed the death warrants of many innocent people for just meek satisfaction. And now he's going to _introduce_ a luckless slave into our midst, I would already begin to actively guess how long he or she would live before they are viciously murdered by that madman. A real waste of life which had been gifted by the _loving_ gods I mused, damn lazy and overly taxing bunch of dick knobs to be honest.

After packing up my essential items I begin to swiftly tread towards the family estate's eating area my figure attracting the attention of many _interested_ nobles, I inwardly cursed as vane as this might sound but I have high standards not a single individual piques my interests. There were more than their looks which affected my decision, it was no secret that those my father invites inside are almost but still by a considerable difference just as dreadfully sickening as he is. Finally reaching my desired destination I promptly sat down on one of the comfortable dining chairs before shifting it into a more preferred and relaxing position. And now the long and quite _anticipated_ wait I grumbled my Father is about to 'publicly' introduce an honoured 'worker' into this chaotic household, poor soul.

I couldn't see anything and it was horrifying obvious that my head was wholly covered by some form of cloth, maybe in his infinite _wisdom_ decided they were going to publically execute me instead I chuckled finally. Although again against my better judgement I knew better, he was going to make me suffer greatly simply because I exist I solemnly concluded. I was going to be announced as a 'worker' a mockery of the destroyed empire to further distraught people's spirits, I wouldn't lie it was an ingenious idea as upsetting as it was I sighed I failed my beloved Empire and my people as its trusted prince and now the maddened ghosts of the past will forever haunt me.

But I'll be damned if I deny one last service to my now broken people, I will on my life NEVER grant this man his debauched satisfaction of seeing me break. I wholeheartedly chuckled with renewed vigour ill set an example for the appallingly mistreated people of Tamriel as the forsaken prince who never broke, an act of defiance to set the wheels of fate in motion as vengeance for all of Tamriel will be tremendously sweet. A hardened voice from behind me questioned accusingly "What are you cackling about!"

"Your demise" I muttered darkly slowly swivelling my head to face the awfully flabbergasted guard, very sweet.

Please if you like this please show some form of support! I'm new and not completely sure what people would want in a story as I enjoy writing what I feel is relevant. Ultimately I thought a post Skyrim and somewhat apocalyptic scene would be new and fun to write. Please tell me what you think of the characters so far and I may change some things about them depending on preference.

Another thing I would like to add is, whether people would prefer I include descriptions of my characters because before I wrote the story I wanted the decision to be given to the reader to imagine what their preference would be. But sadly the decision is mine and if I change it based on my own preference don't complain as Callcanno might behead you or something!

Lastly, sorry to keep annoying you with writing D:

I don't EXACTLY know where and what I want the story to go to, I myself don't mind romance in stories but sometimes I prefer just action. So usually it's all depending on my attitudes when writing so if I receive overwhelming response on: Please add romance or the opposite I'll try and do the best I can to satisfy most people as I'm not some Romeo who can write enticing love stories out of his ass. Or an avid writer in any case although after reading some of the stories of the site (no offense) but I'm considering I did pretty well for a first go!

(First chapter not even sure if people will read it probably ahead of myself here)

(Ill add descriptions in the story otherwise that's just cheating!)

Anyway bye beautiful bitches. B) And please constructive criticism, and for your own satisfaction you can say something like Omg you ass you did …. Wrong should be better after its fixed ect ect…

PS. If anyone complains about incorrect lore Pleas when has fanfiction ever been right about the lore anyway?

Again… Bye Bitches


End file.
